The girl with a big fate
by FandomgirlGraves
Summary: What happend when a girl is finded in the front of the Jedi tempel and what is her desteny? And what will happend when Anakin must take care of the child (he is still a Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi).
1. Chapter 1

As Mace Windu went up the steps to the Jedi Temple he heard something that sounded like a crying child. When he realized that it came from the direction of the colums he went there just to find a baby wrapped in a bundle lying on the ground still crying. It was a littel girl with straberry red hair and blue gray eyes. When the girl notice him she stopped crying and smiled at him that bring Mace to smile too. He notice that he littel girl was realy strong in the force maybe even stronger then Anakin Skywalker. He schook his head and picked up the littel child. Then he notice something around her neck as he loked at it he saw dog tags ther was something engraved on it. It was a name Leonore no more and no less. It was a nice name for the girl he smiled again and cerried the now asleep child in the temple.

After a while the Jedi Masters have decided that the littel girl will stay an trained to become a Jedi. And the girl has now a laste name it is 'Walker' Leonore Walker. It was a long discussion but then they find the namen that fit with her. The other question was who will take care of the littel childe it had passed houres when they finelly decide it would good for Anakin when he take the child. Because then he must learn to controle his temper better. Now Mace stand in front of the door from Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker who was now 15 years old. He knocked on the door that was opened immediately. Windu looked in the face of Obi-Wan wher looked in his eyes and then his eyes get down only to see Leonore. The younger man raised an eyebrow in the air but bevor he can aske any questions Windu spoke "good afternoon Obi-Wan you want to know waht I do here with this littel child? The answer is we want that Skywalker take care of her"

"excuse me master but who is this girl and why schould my Padawan take care of her?"

"because I find the girl outside the tempel and she is too young to be trained and we have thinked Skywalker would be the best then he must lern to control his temper and her name is Leonore Walker" Kenobi nodded and took Leonore in his arms.

"Ok master I will give Anakin the child and say him why"

"thank you Kenobi pleas whatch him that he do nothing stupid with her and have a nice day"

"yeah you too master Windu" Obi-Wan bowed and Mace walked away.

As Obi-Wan walked in his Padawan schout him a deathly glare and tore his arms in the air bevor he

shouted "whey I must take care of the child to control my temper?"

"you must learn to control your temper and the littel girl is a nice idea" .

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and then he saw that his Padawans eyes soften wehn he watched Leonore in his Masters arms. To Obi-Wans supreis he asked "what's her name?"

"Her name is Leonore Walker" Anakins eyes leyed on the child and then he sayd "Ok I will do it for her and not for the council"

"good Anakin" sayed Obi-Wan and gave the child to Anakin.

She opend her eyes slowly when she saw Anakin she smiled bevor giggled and tried to catch his Padawan braid the elicited Anakin and Obi-Wan a laugh. "She is sweet and funny" sayed Obi-Wan

"yeah your right I think I like her" the older man must laugh at that and gave the answer "yeah me too". Now was it realy decide that Anakin will take care for Leonore Walker.

 **AN**

 **Me: Pleas forgive me when I wrote something wrong the englisch is not my native it is gearmen. But I hope you like the first chapter.**

 **Anakin: I think of it to calle her littel Kenobi**

 **Obi-Wan: *shocked* what Anakin why do you want that**

 **Anakin: because she look a bit like you and she is just as annoying as you master.**

 **Obi-Wan: *offended* hey Anakin I'm not annoying!**

 **Anakin: yes you are!**

 **Obi-Wan: no, I'm not!**

 **Anakin: yes, you are!**

 **Obi-Wan: no, I'm not!**

 **Anakin: yes, you are!**

 **Me: stop you two**

 **Anakin; Obi-Wan: *ashamed* yes ma'am**

 **Me: good and now bey pleas give a review and have a nice day.**


	2. Five years later

Disclamer: Star wars is not mine it belongs to Lucasfilms and only the OC's are mine.

Five years later

The little girl was watching the young man in front of her he looked at her with his blue eyes before he pulled a funny grimace. The littel girl giggled and said "you are so funny Ani I love you"

Anakin smiled as well and ruffled her hair before he said "I love you too Leo" by this word the littel girl hugged him.

Leonore was now 6 years old and a youngling. She was realy good withe the lightsaber and the force for her age. When her time was come she would make a realy good padawan.

Anakin and Obi-Wan have decided that she would be Obi-Wans Padawan then Anakin won't a Padawan in the future. Even if it is Leonore.

After a few minutes Anakin felt a very familiar force presens. It was his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only a few seconds later the older man entered the quarters a lovely smile on his lips. "Ah good day Padawan, Leo!"

The littel girl runned over to Obi-wan and jumped into his arms whereupon Obi-Wan hugged her.

"Obi I'm so happy that you are her now too"

"yeah me too little one" answerd the bearded man.

Wher drew his attention now to his apprentice "how are you doing?"

"actully fine Master and you?"

Obi-Wan shrugged "I'm fine too".

Then he started to laugh hysterricaly then Leonore have started to tickle him. Anakin must laugh along with Leonore and Obi-Wan who schutet breath less after a few minuts "Leonore pleas stop I can't realy breth anymore"

"nooooooo you must stop me" giggeled the littel girl.

Obi-Wan looked healpless at Anakin wher is still laughing when the younger man notice his look he schokked his hade. 'Dammend! My Padawan is agenst me and Leonore as well what can I do' tought Obi-Wan but then Leonore stopped appruptly and sayed "ha I win"

"wait why did you win?" asked Obi-Wan and Anakin in unison.

"becaus Obi needed help and Ani dident helped him"

"oh of corse" the man answered bevor they started to tickle her.

Leonore watched Master Yoda who told the younglings what they would do today. To her left was Marlen and to her right Anila her two best friends. When Master Yoda managed to say that they would meditation today Marlen whispered in her ear "i hate meditataion. I'm a man for action"

"ha, at first you are not a men you are a child and the second I like it its bring peace to your activitie body" she whispered back.

"I hate it too" chiped Anila in.

"You two are unbelivebel"

"yes, Leo we know" both answered in unison.

The three best friends started to laugh bevor they started to meditation 'after Yoda gave them a look who said stop that and calme your selve down'. Half and a hour later the three runned through the tempel, and almost in Master Windu where schoutet „watch it young one".

Leo and the other two bowed and answered in unison „yes Master Windu and sorry Master Windu we will give more attantive while we run"

„OK you can go"

„thanks Master Windu" they bowed again and walked slowly away bevor they started to run again when Master Windu was not in sight.

Leonore loved it here in the temple it was like home for her. The Jedi were like a familie to her especially Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and her friend Daniel where are like a big brother to her. He is eleven and would be a Padawan soon his Master would be Saak Ti. Daniel is a tall guy with black hair and green, brown and grey colored eyes. He love to play pranks and to run around.

She smiled an was ripped out of her toughs because Anila has hit her at the back of her head.

"Aww for was what that?"

"because you didn't listent to me"

"sorry what have you said" said Leonore with reddisch cheeks.

"i have said that I'm locking forward to the lightsaber training. And you?"

Yeah Leonore loved lightsaber training with her friends. It was funny because they are bringing the other to laugh in the bettel so that the other will lose it. She was the best then the moste time it didn't worked on her but on the other two. She smiled at the picature of ther faces. Then Leo nodded slowly and said "yeah you know that I like it very much"

"yes we know" answered this time Marlen. The young girl roled her eyes at the two.

Yes she loved the two as she loved Danile, Obi-Wan and Anakin. She was glad that she was here and not elswere.

AN: OK this is the second chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Obi-Wan: Why do you was agenst me Anakin?

Anakin: *schrugged* becaus it was funny to watch

Obi-Wan: *sarcasticaly* ha ha verry funny Anakin I hope the next time she will do it with you  
then I will laugh ofer you.

Anakin: good luck with that Master

Me: hey Skyguy stop teasing Obi-Wan ore you will have a 'littel' problem in the next chapter  
Anakin: *schocked* no pleas! I have a bad feeling about that

Me: good and now Obi-Wan and Anakin pleas say bye to ouer readers

Anakin; Obi-Wan: *in unison* Ok pleas leave a lovely review and *waves hand in the air in  
in front of your faces* pleas follow the story. Ok now bye and have a  
lovely day.

Me: yeah thanks you both and of cours to ower redears. Bye!


	3. Oh, Boy

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood face to face and looked each other in the eyes. Then Obi-Wan asked "do Leonore really help you to control your emotions better?".

Anakin thought, he was not so aggressive anymore, he was calmer and he has learned to control his hate and his anger. Yes Leonore had definitely helped him to control his emotions.

He loved her like a littel sister ore maybe even like a daughter. But not like he loved Padmè no one will ever reach tihs place. He took a deep breath and answered carefully "I think yes. I'm not so aggressive anymore and I have my hate and anger better under control"

"That's very good Anakin. "Then was the whole thing a good idea."

"Definitely" said the younger man and smiled.

Suddely they heared a loud 'BOOOOOOOOMM'. Both of them looked up. Anakin knows what his Master was thinking and both began to run in the direction where they suspected the exsplosion. On their way there they saw many other Jedi Masters, Padawans and Younglings where exactly were running in the same direction.

When they reached their destination they saw Leonore and Daniel talking behind them a burning ship. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked towerds the two best friends. Obi-Wan at his side. The Padawan heard that Leonore abruptly stopped talking before she turned around and ran toward him and his master and hugged them both tight. Obi-Wan ruffled through her hair before he knelt before her and asked "Leo do you know what has happened here?" the redhead nodded. Her hair was now lighter more like Obi-Wans but his was a littel bit darker then hers. The older man nodded as a sign that he understood and asked "Can you tell us?"

"yes Master Kenobi" Leonore must call him and Obi-Wan by the title when they were in public. Anakin hated that. He loved it when she called him Ani and he know that it was the same with

Obi-Wan but by him it was Obi.

The younger girl took a deep breath and begun to tell the story "OK Daniel" she pointed at the younger Padawan "and I wanted to fly a round with his ship but it didn't started so we thought it would be broken and wanted to fix it. But Daniel did not want my help. That's why I let him do everything. Then when he went up to me and said that he were done it made BOOOOOOM and the ship exploded"

Anakin must suppress a laugh before he called with Obi-Wan at the same time "Danile Come over here". The black-haired walked slowly with his head down towards them and said "yes Master Kenobi" Instead, of Obi-Wan, Anakin replied "what happend Padawan Daniel?"

"I-I-I don't know. I had thought I had done everything right but apparently not. I'm so so so sorry"

"It's all right as long as no one was hurt or something worse"

Daniel smiled a grateful smile and asked shyly "can I go to my room pleas. I must call my Master what happend before she comes here and learns by the Council what had happend here first" when Obi-Wan nodded he ran away.

As Anakin felt someone pulled at his sleeve, he turned around went to his knees and asked friendly "What is Leonore"

"What will happen with Daniel and me?"

"I don't know. You'll be fine but what Daniel gets for a punishment no idea" the girl nodded and hugged his leg. But then Anakin felt that Obi-Wan was in danger. But befor he or Obi-Wan could react Leonore jumped befor Obi-Wan and therefore protected him from a small dart which is now stucking in her shoulder. Leonore got slowly to the ground but before she hit the floor Obi-Wan caught her.


End file.
